Te Protegeré
by Netsu-Rukia
Summary: Rukia una madre soltera rehaciendo su vida, Ichigo su ex novio perteneciente a una Organización de asesinatos y el objetivo de esta secuestrarla! y la de ichigo Recuperarla! (Denle una Oportunidad porfa)
1. Chapter 1

Hola Bueno aca vengo con otra historia que ira remplazando a Matrimonio Afimero y espero que tenga el mismo efecto en el publico bueno esta historia se basa en el relato de dos amigas que me hicieron y las junte y puf! salio esto, que espero que les guste. Cual quier comentario o duda o cosas me las preguntan porfavor...

Por otro lado lamento aver borrado nuevamente Falsas pretensiones pero cierta persona me sigue molestando y eso me desanima enseguida y lo lamento y por otro mas alado a la segunda semana de mayo seguirá FUTURE y espero que me ayuden con eso c: y pooooooooooooooooooooooooooooor otro mas al lado ya queda poco para que termine Matrimonio Afimero asi que acompáñenme y disfrutenla C:

Sin nada mas que decir los dejo leer

"_Sin Lectores No Hay Historias"_

* * *

_-Prologo_

_Un dia lluvioso era el que siempre recordaba el día que marco a la persona que amaba el mismo dia de su cumpleaños… El día que la hiso suya y después huyo como un cobarde Poniendo como escusa que aria pagar a los Espadas por la muerte de su madre… Pero el mismo sabia que aun que esa fuera una razón la otra y mas poderosa era que no se sentía listo para ser padre…_

_-¿Ichigo?-vio como aquella chica de cabellos negros hasta el hombro con 17 años de edad lo miraba enojada y dolida-¿Es por esto?-le pronuncio mientras se tocaba el vientre_

_El no pudo mirarla a los ojos solo se dedico a darle la espalda_

_-Lo siento Rukia, Volveré… Espérame-dicho esto se dispuso simplemente a correr sin mirar a atrás sabia que volvería con ella pero no ahora…_

Despertó agitado por aquel recuerdo realmente eso lo atormentaba ya habían pasado un año y medio desde que se había unido a los espada y había dejado al amor de su vida y al que tanto le costo tener. Hoy 14 de Enero su cumpleaños y el día que esa pesadilla de recuerdos se repite cada noche…

OOoOo

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-fue lo primero que escucho el dia de su cumpleaños, escuchar a su hijos fraternales gritar por toda la casa, Miro a sus hijos que tenían un añ meses uno era un Barón de cabello negros y ojos violetas con azules de piel no tan blanco alguien lleno de risa y ternura su otro hijo era una pequeña mujer de ojos violetas con azules igual que su hermano solo que mas claros con ojos enormes con cabello igual que el suyo solo que largo y naranja igual que…esa persona… de piel pálida alguien risueña y gruñona

Vio como estos le sonreían desde su cuna pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por alguien que tocaba su puerta

-Adelante-pronuncio y vio pasar a su hermano con una bandeja de comida, Al parecer se había acordado de su cumpleaños

-Feliz Cumpleaños Rukia-le pronuncio este

-Gracias Nii-sama-le respondió resiviendole el desayuno que le había preparado

-Kano dijo que te iba a pasar a buscar hoy para ir a la Universidad yo me encargare de los niños hoy-le pronuncio viendo como había acertado… A su hermana se le había olvidado que tenia clases

-Gracias Nii-sama-le sonrió mientras veía que este se retiraba para dejarle su espacio, comenzó por comer el rico desayuno que le habían dado para después atender a sus pequeños después de que estos quedaron satisfechos se vistió con unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla y una pollera grande holgada negra y se coloco un centillo en su cabello corto

-Rukia-Sama-Le llamo alguien de la servidumbre-Kano-Sama la viene a buscar

-Dile que enseguida voy-

Ashido Kano mi novio hace 7 meses estuvo conmigo en gran parte cuando tuve complicaciones con los niños, es un hombre atento y lo conocí gracias a Kaien-Dono ya que ambos estudia administración por sus padres y obviamente por hacerse cargo de la empresa, ambos van ya en el ultimo año y yo voy recién empezando

OoOoOo

-Rukia Kuchiki, 19 años, primer año de Administración-pronuncio una voz misteriosa mientras mostraba a todos los presentes una foto de la chica- Cabello negro corto, ojos grandes violetas con tonos azules, una figura delgada y piel como la nieve…-dijo mientras cambiaba la imagen para mostrar la de un hombre- Hermana Política de Byakuya Kuchiki el gran empresario de la Tecnología Medica-volvió a cambiar la imagen para reflejar la de dos pequeños que a uno que lo escuchaba le sorprendió bastante verlos-La pequeña mujer es madre de dos pequeños Kai Kuchiki el mayor y la menor Sanna Kuchiki ambos tienen un año El Secuestro se llevara acabo hoy en la tarde cuando la Señorita Kuchiki salga de su universidad. ¿Quedo Claro?-Todos asistieron excepto uno que se arriesgo a preguntar

-Aizen-sama-llamo su atención

-¿Si? Kurosaki-

-¿Por qué la secuestraran?-Pronuncio ichigo temeroso

-No la secuestraran Kurosaki, La secuestraras-pronuncio viendo como a el chico se le colocaba una cara de terror- Es tan simple como que su hermano nos negó algunas herramientas para nuestro proyecto a si que le aremos ceder y si no… continuaremos con sus sobrino, Bien Kurosaki no pierdas tiempo tu y Nelliel se encargaran asi que vallan enseguida-dicho esto dio vuelta su silla dándole la espalda a las personas pero no si antes de ver la reacción de ambos, el chico …¿Deprimido? Y sorprendido mientras que la chica saltaba de alegría

OoOoO

Nelliel Tu odelschwanck Una choca escultural, de figura vultuosa, Cabello largo verde agua de voz chillona y muy cariñosa, una con la cual tenia sus encuentros debes en cuando. No tenia muy mala suerte o tenia que pagar sus errores que le toco secuestrar a la mujer que amaba y abandono con la mujer con la que tiene una aventura

…

Continuara

* * *

¿Review?

si? no?

Espero que si u.u


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, Bueno la verdad se que estos capítulos han sido cortos pero eso por que aun no puedo avanzar mucho hasta que termine Matrimonio Afimero pido disculpas si les molesta usualmente siempre marco unos puntos y esos puntos intento hacerlos historias . ya seran mas largos. Por otro lado quiero agradecerles a los que me apoyaron y le dieron una oportunidad y espero que no se desinteresen en la historia (:

**ALEXZHA **- Bueno usualmente si :/ pero hay algunos que no n.n Gracias por estar en mis historias c:

**Adrii Kyouyama** - Siempre pongo a Ichigo como mal xD un grabe problema mio ._. y si es 100% ICHIRUKISTA aun que se note lo contrario en este capitulo

**Es cosa de IchiRukistas** - hehehe Gracias c: Ichigo siempre es Idiota

**andyantopia** - Gracias

Sin Nada mas que decir les dejo leer ya que es poco c:

les quiero y como siempre dijo

_"Sin Lectores no Hay Historias"_

* * *

-Universidad Karakura Shop-pronuncio nelliel mientras seguía leyendo los papeles que nos dio Aizen, mientras ella iba tranquila en el asiento del co-piloto yo estaba nervioso de volverla a ver y que ella me volviera ver, Con solo verla en la fotografías su corazón se acelero estaba tan cambiada y tan igual se veía mas madura se había cortado el cabello y eso le daba un toque de alguien mayor su mirada seria y gentil pero había otro asunto… Sus Hijos… No podía negar que no eran de el aquella niña tenia su mismo cabello y era casi idéntica a Rukia y el chico era igual que a el solo que con la características de su madre… ¿Dos? Eran dos… Dos pequeños de su sangre… Dos pequeños que el Abandono…

-Cariño-escucho que lo llamaba su acompañante

-No me digas Cariño Nel-Ella era menor que yo, tenia 19 a días de cumplir los 20 y ella tenia 17 y su motivo por estar metida en esta mafia era para vivir emociones… ¿Qué estúpido, No?

-Bueno, Bueno pero detente aca, Ya van salir y hay que organizarnos como vamos a secuestrarla-le pronuncio mientras con mucho cuidado y con harta agilidad se sentaba en las piernas del chico pelinaranja

-Tu le pondrás el somnífero yo la Detendré…-le pronuncio mientras acariciaba su cabello no estaría mal algo de diversión antes de enfrentarse a la realidad

-Itsygo…-le susurro sensualmente mientras mordía su cuello haciendo que el chico gruñera

El nombrado solo se dejo llevar, La peliverde le acariciaba todo su cuerpo y mordía su cuello mientras que el chico solo disfrutaba se puso en acción y echo el asiento del Copiloto para atrás para tener mas espacio y comenzó a tocar las sensuales piernas de su compañera, ella gemia en aprobación y en torturacion al sentir como su hombre jugaba con ella subiendo rosando su intimidad y después bajar veloz mente para hacer lo mismo una y otra vez. Intento besar nuevamente los labios de su gran amor… pero como siempre el chico no se dejaba… Nunca se dejaba besar…

OoOo

-Amor-pronuncio alegremente pero con ese toque serio que se le daba tan bien a mi novio Kano- ¿Tienes Tiempo?-me pregunto estaba nervioso se le notaba ¿Qué le Ocurriría?

-Obvio Cariño, Vamos al patio trasero-le surgeri ese patio si que tenia privacidad perfecto para estar con mi Cariño

Fuimos caminando lo mas rápido posible no quedaba mucho tiempo y nuestras aulas quedaban muy lejos asi que no quedaba casi nada, llegamos exhausto y al mirarnos no hicimos mas que reírnos uno del otro por lo terrible que nos veíamos todos despeinados, agitados y con algunas gotas de sudor .

-Dime que querías decirme…-le pregunte al recuperar la compostura

-Veras… e platicado con Byakuya y le…-me miro serio y decidido como amaba esa mirada en el tan caballero y serio tan respetuoso y fiel tan diferente a alguien … - le eh pedido tu mano- No pude evitar abrir mis ojos de manera sobre humana eso me tomo desapercibida y no pude evitar sorprenderme, no es que no lo quiera pero llevamos tan poco la nada misma… y quiere que nos ¿Casemos?

-No quiero que me respondas ahora-me sonrió y acaricio mi cabeza- Te lo pediré Oficialmente en tu fiesta de cumpleaños-se acerco a mi hasta besar mis labios al cual respondí sonrojada- Bueno mi clase empieza en 3 minutos a si que tengo que correr nos vemos en tu casa- pronuncio mientras corría devuelta a las aulas

Yo volvía tranquilamente aun tenia tiempo en lo que pronuncio Ashido… Es un Buen chico estuvo hay cuando mas necesitaba ayuda y me dio todo lo que necesitaba, a sido el padre de mis hijos incluso estos lo llaman asi por mas que los regaño no me hacen caso y el tampoco hace mucho por ayudar… ¿Estaré lista para algo tan grande? Desde ese dia no eh vuelto a ser yo misma aun no eh podido Olvidar a esa estúpida fresa anaranjada…

OoOo

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde a esta hora los de primero de Administración salía de sus escuelas, ya me había preparado mentalmente para aparecer frente a Rukia, Estos días serán largos… Espero que el estúpido de Byakuya acepte…

-Hay esta-me saco de mis pensamientos la voz chilona de nell mostrándome a Rukia, que se veía mucho mas guapa en persona, me acerque con paso decidido y mientras ella doblaba una esquina me acerque por detrás y pronuncio su nombre

-Rukia…-

Note como ella giraba lentamente para abrir sus hermosos ojos al verme e intentaba abrir la boca para pronunciar algo pero no hubo tiempo ya que nel se apresuro a taparla con un paño bañado en Cloroformo note como ella luchaba pero aquella sustancia le estaba haciendo efecto y cayo desmayada en los brazos de Nelliel, le informe a Nel que tejiera el auto rápido antes que mas gente pasara por hay y lo hiso velozmente mientras yo me encargaba de sostenerla y analizarla.

La cargué en mis brazos y la subi al Auto le amarre brazos y Piernas y le vende los ojos y nos fuimos a la guarida nuevamente…

OoOo

-Se Esta tardando-pronuncio Byakuya kuchiki mientras estaba impaciente esperando por su hermana- ¿Le dijiste que se viniera directo?-le pregunto al novio de esta

-Claro Kuchiki-sama no es normal que le tomara tanto llegar…-murmuro audiblemente preocupado

TockTcok… Escucharon los presente el sonido de la puerta y al ver como el Mayordomo de la gran Familia kuchiki iba a abrir no se preocuparon pero al escuchar un grito y pasos rápidos todos se levantaron de sus puesto y antes que pudieran llegar a la puerta el mayordomo llegó con una carta cabeza de la familia toma aquel papel entre sus manos y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y Dijo audiblemente para todos los presente

"_La Gran princesita Kuchiki esta secuestrada te doy 24 Hrs para aceptar mi propuesta Kuchiki Byakuya atten Tu Amigo Aizen Sosuke_

_…_

_Continuara_

* * *

_¿Review? Porfavor no Odien a Ichigo . _

_Gracias por su Tiempo (: _


End file.
